


Crimson and Gold

by Thestarlitrose



Series: A Life in Colors [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: A very NSFW sequel to my Soulmate AU "Blue and Yellow."I do recommend reading that first as this fic references several key elements from that fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Life in Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Crimson and Gold

It was one of the rare occasions they had the flat to themselves, Warlock had gone to a friend’s house for the night leaving them alone. They’d gone out to a new restaurant for dinner and stopped by Ezra’s favorite bakery for dessert.

When they returned to their little home above Ezra’s bookstore, the wine had been poured and they were happily sipping their way through a second bottle.

Ezra watched as Crowley swirled pale golden liquid in his glass. He had his head resting against Crowley’s chest, warm and solid; content to listen to his heart beating for the rest of the evening. He couldn’t help himself as he took Crowley’s hands in his own and began to softly stroke them; calloused from his work, dexterous and strong. His fingertips idly traced Crowley’ knuckles, then the softness of his wrist.

A strange feeling was pooling in his gut, a tug he’d not felt in a terribly long time. Ezra glanced up to find he was being watched intently. He flushed in embarrassment as he withdrew his hands and lowered his head away from the golden stare of his beloved.

A thumb found his mouth, gliding across his bottom lip, turning his face back towards its owner, “Don’t stop, angel,” murmured Crowley as he leaned down to press his lips to Ezra’s. A soft brush of lips turned fervent, hungry. Crowley devoured him, bruising his lips and exploring his mouth with his clever tongue: sending sparks through him. It was different than their past kisses, needy and sensual. His hands grasped for purchase, tugging Crowley closer to him, wanting to feel his body pressing against him, his heaviness, his heat seeping into his bones.

Ezra realized he needed more.

Wine glasses were forgotten as fingers worked to unbutton and tug at unyielding clothes.

Crowley’s hand had found its way into his pants and was stroking him softly to attention. Ezra whimpered loudly in reply, thrusting himself into the fist stroking his fat cock. “Crowley,” he whined a question that was promptly answered with a dark chuckle.

Suddenly, the lovely weight atop him was gone, as were the warmth and the hand that had nearly brought him to completion. Ezra huffed, glaring at the man towering over him.

Crowley grinned, offering his arm to Ezra, “Not out here; can’t have you defiling our living room.”

Ezra nodded, grasping the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be tugged into their bedroom. It was late, the curtains open allowing the streetlight to creep in and illuminate the room.

Crowley’s mouth discovered his again, softer, less urgent as his fingers deftly worked at his remaining clothes. As Ezra’s shirt fell to the floor revealing his scars, Crowley whined. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as his fingertips trailed across the colorful scars that marred his skin.

Aziraphale shook his head, “Don’t be, I’m not ashamed of them dearest one. We’ve talked about this. I love you. I’ve waited so patiently to have you.” He cupped Crowley’s face in his palms, using his thumbs to stroke his sharp cheekbones before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Crowley pressed his forehead against Ezra’s, smiling softly, “I love you too.”

Clothes were shed and Ezra found himself in the middle of their bed virtually naked with Crowley atop him pressing open mouth kisses across his chest. His cock was straining, weeping. “Crowley, not that I’m not enjoying this but please, do get to it!” he demanded.

Instead, Crowley found a lovely spot to lavish with attention just above a bright purple mark on his collarbone.

Ezra shifted, freeing an arm to touch himself. Just as his fingers wrapped around his neglected cock, it was tugged upward and pinned above his head.

“No,” instructed Crowley, who turned his attention back to sucking lovely bruises on his skin.

Ezra huffed, then wiggled his hips, trying to gain friction to ease the ache between his thighs. Precum dripped from the engorged head, Ezra couldn’t recall the last time he’d been this aroused.

Crowley kissed his way across Ezra’s chest to suck a mark just below his ear, enjoying the way he squirmed beneath him. He nuzzled the softness of Ezra’s jawbone as he muttered: “I love you.” He sat back, releasing his arms, “Ezra, tell me what you want me to do. It’s up to you; tonight is about you, not me. I want you to enjoy this, but I need you to be very clear.”

Ezra felt himself flush and nodded, “I just want you, I want to feel you… I think,” he glanced away.

“Tell me. Nothing else happens until I hear you say the words.”

Ezra met his gaze, then nodded, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, “I need you inside of me, touching me… I want to feel all of you.”

Crowley nodded, “Alright, but I need you to tell me if you don’t like anything, or if it hurts.”

“Of course,” he whispered.

Crowley observed him intently as if searching for any sign of hesitation before reaching to dig around in his nightstand, placing the bottle within reach.

He began by running his fingertips over Ezra’s chest and thighs, as if he were mapping out his soul marks, memorizing each he found.

Ezra wiggled as Crowley made his way towards the area he’d been avoiding, gently running his finger along the underside of his erect cock. He choked back a sob as Crowley’s hot mouth was suddenly on him, tongue swirling over his neglected member. Lost in the delicious sensation of Crowley’s leisurely exploration, he’d failed to realize something cool and wet was being pressed into him. “Oh!”

Crowley sat up, concerned, leaving Ezra a panting mess. “Still alright?” he asked.

Ezra had one hand knotted in the sheets and the other grasping at his chest, “Perfectly, just didn’t expect it to feel quite like that.”

He laughed, “Right, tell me if it gets to be too much?”

Ezra nodded, “kiss me?”

It involved a bit of maneuvering, but soon Crowley was pressed against him, kissing him while he worked his fingers into him. With each stroke of those clever fingers within him, he felt his nervousness ease, and he relaxed into the sensations that were quickly becoming too much. He broke the kiss, “Please, I’ve been ready,” he said breathlessly.

It occurred to him, in the dark room with Crowley atop him that the other man was just as nervous as he was. It was a major change in their relationship; sex. He’d been told it would solidify their bond. Once they were joined, it would be nigh impossible to live without the other. Ezra couldn’t imagine a world where he would ever choose to leave, but he knew the world hadn’t been nearly as kind to his mate. “Crowley? Are you alright?”

He nodded, “I…”

Ezra pulled him closer, raking his fingers through his auburn hair. “I love you, so very much.”

Crowley nodded, “I know,” his gaze piercing in the darkness, “Are you sure?” he asked again.

“Yes.”

Ezra had thought often about this moment, spent years noticing colorful scratches and bruises that were clearly remnants from his mate’s relationships. It had broken his heart the first time; spent hours staring at the offending mark, he’d wondered why he wasn’t enough to wait for.

With each new mark, he was left feeling cold and so very alone. Their paths leading up to their meeting, their relationship, had not been easy ones. Crowley clearly knew what he was doing, and for all of Ezra’s regrets, he couldn’t help but feel this was exactly as it should be.

He gasped as the blunt head of Crowley’s cock pressed against him, slowly sinking into him. He clung to him, fingers pressing into Crowley’s shoulder and back hard enough to bruise.

Pleasurable, but strange. He pressed his face into Crowley’s neck to stifle a moan as he began to withdraw, building a slow pace.

He wondered if it always felt like this, vulnerable and near-bursting with his love for the man within him. With each stroke, he crept closer to coming undone. He’d been aroused for too long and was stumbling headfirst towards his completion. “I’m…” he heaved.

Crowley reached between them and wrapped a hand around Ezra, the movement of his hands mimicking his thrusts.

Ezra came silently, squeezing his breath, eyes shut tight as his body went rigid, nails dug deep into his lovers’ flesh, his come spilling onto their bellies. He felt Crowley thrust a few more times within him before crying out with his own completion.

Still tingling from his orgasm, he soothed a hand through Crowley’s damp hair. His body weight pressing him into the mattress, grounding him. Crowley shifted, winded his arms around him awkwardly, resting his face in the crook of Ezra’s neck.

Ezra sighed his content, pressing a kiss to soft auburn hair. “I do love you, Crowley, so very much.”

Crowley’s arms tightened around him and Ezra sighed again, continuing to stroke his neck and hair. At long last, Crowley pulled away, “Don’t move.” he said, standing. He walked into the bathroom before returning with a wet cloth, “Can’t let you fall asleep like that. S’nothing worse than waking up with your sheets stuck to you.”

Ezra laughed, “Good thinking, darling.”

They cleaned up quickly; Crowley smiled tightly before tossing the rag into the hamper and climbing back into bed. Ezra scooted over, turning on his side as was their custom, Crowley’s arms coming to rest behind him.

Ezra placed his hand over Crowley’s, “I can’t help but say it again. I know it’s cliché and I know I’m babbling but I love you, dearest one.”

“I love you too Ezra, so much. I can’t…” he swallowed, “I can’t lose you. I spent so much time trying to prevent this, ignore it, and now the thought of letting you out of my sight terrifies me.”

Ezra nodded into the darkness, “I don’t want to lose you either. We aren’t promised tomorrow, but I’ll do my best while I’m here to prove to you how much you are loved.”

He felt Crowley nod. “Watching you lay there, so trusting, wanting, it was too much. Someone like you waiting for me of all people.”

Ezra turned to look at him. “Your past doesn’t define you. You’re here now, with me, and I’m not going to ever let you go. You’re enough for me, Crowley.” He pressed a kiss to his chest, wiggling until he was comfortable, “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Goodnight, angel.”

Lulled by Crowley’s rhythmic breathing and gentle warmth, he drifted into a pleasant sleep.

Ezra stretched, pleasantly warm and sated; if not a bit sore from the lovemaking.

Memories from the night before came flooding back to him, he grinned contentedly as he noticed the warm body wrapped around his own. He wiggled, trying to alleviate the strain on his sore muscles. He’d not expected to feel quite so tender the morning after, his hips and the muscles of his thighs felt like he’d run a marathon.

It was strange, he supposed, to have already been living with someone the first time they made love, but it felt right for them. He knew when Crowley woke up that they would need to resume their conversation from the night before.

They both had so many insecurities to work through and were slowly getting there. He felt Crowley stir behind him, “Good morning, my love.”

“Morning,” he mumbled, his arms tightening around Ezra.

"I need to get up."

Crowley shook his head, "M'warm."

"I need to use the loo and get the coffee started," replied Ezra.

Crowley sighed, "nope."

"Really dearest," he wiggled trying to get free of Crowley's grasp. A giggle escaped him as Crowley ran his fingers across his sides and under his arms, "that's cheating!" he laughed. 

Crowley smirked, "I'll show you, leaving me alone to freeze."

"I'll be right back. Promise."

"Yeah, alright," he relented. 

Ezra slid out of bed, the cold air nipping at him as he wrapped his robe around him. “What if we went for breakfast before going to pick up Warlock?”

Crowley groaned, pulling the blankets over his face in response. 

"Please," pouted Ezra.   
  


He sighed from beneath the blankets, peeking out from under them, “Yeah, alright.”

"Perfect!" 

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 more fics planned out for this series and potentially a few more NSFW ones.


End file.
